The Eleven DigiDestined
by Chase7000
Summary: There's a bit of romance in it now. Please read. I'm working on thinking up a good summery, it's not that easy! But Please R&R!!!!
1. The Three Amigos

Eleven DigiDestined

Chapter One

The Three Amigos

Tai-'It all started as a typical day in the Digital World. Me, my six friends and little sister Kari were all trying to find our way home, we thought we were the only DigiDestined's in the world, Earth and Digital, but we were about to find out that we were very wrong.'

"Tai lets go this way!" Matt yelled at Tai as when they reached a fork in the road.

"No, I say we go this way!" Tai yelled back.

"This way!"

"No this way!" The both of them began bickering, and Tai soon clenched his hands into tight fists.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Sora snapped standing in between them. "Your setting a bad example for TK and Kari! Tell you what, why don't we all separate into two groups and go down either path then meet back here in about an hour. OK!?" She said looking back and fourth from them.

"Fine! TK, you come with me. You to Izzy and....Mimi." Matt said holding his hand out for TK to take.

"OK. I guess that leaves you with me Sora, Joe and Kari." Tai smiled and they walked down either path.

An hour later, they all met up again. Both paths had led to dead ends and a Digimon with a bad temper. They were about the crash for the night next to a lake when Izzy received an e-mail.

"Hey you guys, get over here!" Izzy called signalling for them to come over.

"What's up Izzy?" Tai and Matt asked at the same time.

"I just got an e-mail from three people who call themselves the....Three Amigos." Izzy said quizzically.

"The Three Amigos....hey isn't there a cartoon show called that?" Mimi said, like the ditz she was.

"Yeah! I love that show!" TK laughed and smiled at Kari who smiled back.

"What's it say Izzy?" Sora asked.

'To who ever gets this!

HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We have no idea where we are! We're hungry and being trapped by a herd of huge dino Digimon! Our Digimon are to weak to DigiVolve!!!! If this is the DigiDestined, help! Please!

From the three amigos. (L&C, C&S, H&L)' Izzy read out and looked at his friends when he'd finished.

"I think it's a trap." Joe said first. 

"You think everything's a trap Joe.....but these....Three Amigos could be in real trouble." Matt said.

"Yeah....but....." Joe said but thought over what he was going to say.

"Those Digimon sound like Tyrannomon....they can be really nasty, they could be in real danger. I think Izzy should click the e-mail address and help them!" Kari said.

"What d'you think Tai?" Izzy asked.

"......We should help 'em, if they are other humans and want to help us, we could really do with the extra help, but if they're not who they say they are, then we can just fight them, right Agumon?!" Tai laughed holding out his Crest of Courage.

"Right!" His Digimon Agumon laughed. "Go a head Izzy, click the e-mail address."

"You got it." Izzy said and clicked.

~~~~~~In a cave somewhere~~~~~

"Lexx, don't try and move the rocks, your just gonna hurt your self." A blue Digimon with yellow markings, named Cunomon, said to his partner, Lexxy. "Tell her you four!"

"She can do what she likes......" Said another Digimon, which was purple with green stripes over it's back.

"Huh? Lotomon!" Cunomon said, shocked.

"Sorry! But I'm more worried about Koti! She's never gotten this sick before!" Lotomon snapped, then hanging her head over her partner, Hikoti, who was gasping in breath as her chest rose and fell unevenly.

"Sulcromon.....go help Cunomon stop Lexx from hurting herself....someone'll come soon." A girls quiet voice said.

"Thanks Chase!" Cunomon said brightly and Chase's Digimon, Sulcromon-who was silver/grey with red markings- walked over.

A few minutes Lexxy sat down, and hung her head between her knees, her black hair hung past her face and her shoulders shuddered. Chase looked at her and sighed She walked over and sat next to her. 

"We'll get out of this....don't worry. We'll be fine. That e-mail we sent on Koti's computer should get to someone....hopefully that Izzy kid." Chase said and smiled unconvincingly at Lexx, who smiled just as unconvincingly back.

Suddenly there was a crash and which caused everyone except Hikoti to jump to their feet.

"Ow....maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Tai said getting up and rubbing his head. He looked around and squinted as Matt, Sora, Izzy, TK and Kari stood up.

"Where....where are we?" Sora said quietly helping Biyomon up.

"I have no idea, but this must be from where the e-mail came from." Izzy said.

"Your right Izzy, and just look who sent it!" Tentomon said buzzing over to Sulcromon, Cunomon and Lotomon who were all standing in front of Lexxy, Chase and Hikoti snarling.

"Oh great, more girls." Matt sighed.

"Yeah, who don't look like they've been dragged through a hedge backwards!" Chase snapped.

"Hey! He was only saying, we've already got one girl who complains non-stop." Gabumon said jumping to Matt's defence.

"Well bully for her!" Sulcromon snarled advancing with Cunomon and Lotomon.

"Wait! Cuno! Sully! Lou! Stop!" Lexxy said running between the Digimon who looked like they were about the kill each other. She turned to the eights kids and eyed Izzy carefully. "Did you say, e-mail?" She asked.

"Yes. Why?" Izzy replied. Lexx turned back around and looked at Chase, she smiled. Chase smiled the same and ran forward, narrowly missing kicking Lotomon in the face. 

"You got the e-mail we sent! You must be Izzy! Nice to meet you, I'm Chase, Hikoti doesn't shut up about you." Chase grinned and looked at Matt. "Sorry about snapping at you just then, I didn't know who you were."

"Don't worry about it." Matt replied.

"I'm Lexxy. This is my Digimon, Cunomon." 

"The one and only!" Cunomon smiled.

"This is Sulcromon, although I call her Sully." Chase introduced Sulcromon who walked forward timidly. 

"Who's that?" Mimi asked pointing at Lotomon who had her back facing them and her head hanging back over Hikoti.

"That's Lotomon." Palmon said.

"Yeah, Lotomon, or Lou, is kinda depressed at the moment. Hikoti's not very well, and she's never been like this before." Lexxy told them.

Izzy walked over to Hikoti and looked at her. A couple of minutes later he looked back at everyone else and at Kari. 

"Kari, do you still have that medicine Tai gave you when you had that fever?" Izzy asked. Kari looked at Tai, who nodded.

"Yeah. Does she need it?" Kari asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine once she's had it." Izzy said.

"Great." Lexx smiled.

"Finally, some good news!" Lotomon laughed lightly.

"Yeah, but how do we get passed the Tyrannomon? Our Digimon are to weak to DigiVolve." Chase pointed out the obvious.

"You didn't think we'd come to rescue you and not bring food did you?!" Patamon said.

"Huh?" Lotomon, Sulcromon and Cunomon said and looked at him.

"Yeah, we bought enough food for everybody." Gomamon smiled. 

"Sure, come and get it!" TK said taking his bag off his back. Lotomon, Cunomon and Sulcromon ran over and plunged their heads into his bag at the same time. They soon emerged with different food gripped between their teeth. They all walked over to their partners and settled down to eat it.

Whilest the Digimon and kids ate, Tai started questioning them about how they had gotten to the Digital World, and why they'd never bothered to contact them before. Lexx had explained that it hadn't been possible because she and Chase had met in the Digital World before they had met up with Hikoti. When they did meet up with Hikoti, they couldn't contact any one because the battery on Hikoti's computer was dead. Sulcromon being able to detect electricity found a powerful source of it in the cave they were in at that time. They had gone in, planning to stay for a little while, so Koti's computer could charge, but while the computer was charging, the Digimon went to get some food, only to be chased and trapped by six Tyrannomon. And they'd been stuck in the cave for about three days. Hokoti had eaten something Lotomon had given her and fallen very ill. The Tyrannomon were on twenty four hour watch, the Digimon couldn't DigiVolve to get them out.

"Everything seemed hopeless, until I came up with the idea of using Hikoti's computer to contact someone. But the only address on her e-mail system was yours Izzy. So we just mailed you in hope for the best." Lexx finished with.

"So, why don't you guys all come with us? Back to our camp." Matt said after a silence.

"To were that lake is? With the fork in the road really close by. Been there." Chase said.

"Done that." Lexxy continued.

"Got the T-Shirt!" The Digimon finished up causing the girls to collapse into giggles.

"Rrrright." Mimi said slowly. "So, where do we go now?" 

"The only other way is passed the Tyrannomon. But we'll have to fight them to get passed." Chase said.

"Well, leave that to us!" Tai laughed.

"No! We wanna defeat the Tyrannomon, we've got our strength back now! And can DigiVolve!" Cunomon snapped.

"OK! OK! You can fight the Tyrannomon!" Tai said backing down.

"Ugh, hm...ah." Hikoti murmered waking up from her fever. Izzy was watching her with intent.

"Huh? Hikoti?" Lotomon said looked round and seeing Hikoti sitting up slowly. "Hikoti!" She giggled running to her.

"Lotomon, you're OK. Where am I? Who're you?!" Hikoti said spotting Izzy.

"Hikoti! It's OK! These are the DigiDestined. They're here to help us." Lexxy said walking over with some food. "Here. You look really hungry. You haven't had anything to eat for about three days."

"Now that you mention it, I am kinda hungry. What's been happening?" Hikoti asked taking the food from Lexx and digging in.Lexx and Chase explained it all to her and said they were going to get out of the cave, by force.

"You ready you three?" Chase asked looking at Cuno, Sully and Lou who nodded.

"Let's go Chase!" Sully said.

"It's time to kick some Tyrannomon butt!" Lou snarled.

"Uh-huh!" Cunomon agreed.

"Right!" The three girls nodded to each other and held out their DigiVices.

"Cunomon DigiVolve to......Sartomon!"

"Sulcromon DigiVolve to......Boltramon!"

"Lotomon DigiVolve to......Imensamon!"

"Whoa! Agumon, you know them?" Tai said staring at three Digimon which were flying around outside with their partners on their backs.

"Sure. Sartomon is a dragon type Digimon, just like Cunomon. His Star Shooter attack can take down an enemy in one blast when aimed at the right place!" Agumon said.

"And that's Boltramon. Excusing her name, she's another Dragon type Digimon. Just like Sulcromon. She preferes to use electricity in her attacks." Gabumon explained.

"And Imensamon, another Dragon type Digimon. She likes to use water or ice in her attacks, that's why her Tsuami attack will wash all enemies away."

"Hey Biyomon, didn't you say Dragon type Digimon where rare." Sora said. "When these three girls have all got Dragon types."

"They are rare. To my recolection, there are only five different Dragon type Digimon in their rookie forms. Cunomon, Dratimon, Yazumon, Sulcromon and Lotomon. There may be more. But I'm not sure." Biyomon told her as they watched the dragons teasing and confusing the Tyrannomon.

"Lexx! Go to the left! I'll go right! Chase, go for the middle! All of us attack at the same time!" Hikoti yelled to the other two who nodded.

"You heard her Boltramon, we're in the middle." Chase said to her friend. 

"Right. We can handle them, no problem!" Boltramon laughed scattering three Tyrannomon.

"Ready Sartomon?" Lexx asked.

"Never been readier." Sartomon replied swooping over to the left side of the Tyrannomon.

"That leaves us with the right. You sure you can handle it Imesnamon?" Hikoti uttered.

"I can do it. Hold on tight!" She answered heading between another two Tyrannomon. The Tyrannomon were now in a tight circle watching the three dragons, flames appearing from th sides of their mouths.

"Let's do it!" The girls yelled together.

"Star Shooter!"

"Tsunami!"

"Arctic Freezer!" The three Dragons yelled their attacks at the same time. Their attacks closed in on the Tyrannomon. Two of which disappeared before their eyes and the other three ran away before the attacks hit them. The dragons swooped down to the ground allowed the girls to climb off and de-DigiVolved back to Lotomon, Cunomon an Sulcromon.

"Whoo hoo!" The three girls yelled giving each other high-fives. The group of kids ran over cheering.

"That was amazing!" Kari exclaimed.

"Do it again! Please!" TK begged. The three Digimon laughed and blushed with embaressment.

"So, what d'you think?" Chase asked Tai who had a face like a sour lemon.

"It was....OK. A bit show offy." He mummbled.

"Oh shut up! Just bcause you didn't save the day!" Hikoti giggled shoving Tai playfully.

"Yeah Tai!" Sora backed Hikoti up.

"That was really cool!" Mimi squealed.

"Prodigous!" Izzy laughed.

"So, think we could y'know, go round the DigiWorld with you guys?" Lexx asked.

"I don't see why not. I mean, the more help the better." Joe said, thinking logically.

"I firmly agree." Matt said.

"Whoo hoo! Looks like we're on your team, buddy-boy!" Chase smiled.

"Yeah....great." Tai said unenthusicastically.

"Oh shut up!" Hikoti grinned shoving him again.

Tai-'So that's how it was supposed to remain. We know had three new additions to our team, and not only were their Digimon powerful, nut so was their spirit. My guess is, we're gonna have friends for life now.'


	2. A New Enemy Appears

Chapter Two

A New Enemy Appears

Lexxy-'Me, Chase and Hikoti are stuck in this cave with our Digimon. The cave is being guarded day and night by Tyrannomon. All looks bleak, when I come up with the idea of sending a e-mail on Koti's computer, problem is, there's only one e-mail address on her computer-typical Hikoti!- anyhow, we send an e-mail to this Izzy kid who just happens to be one of the DigiDestined! Him and his other friends arrive with food. They ask us all about how we got here and other stuff. Hikoti wakes up from her fever, and Cunomon, Sulcromon and Lotomon DigiVolve to defeat the Tyrannomon. Wonder what's going to happen next!'

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, my feet hurt and I'm actually starting to sweat! Can't we take a break for a few minutes?" Mimi complained.

"We had a break five minutes ago." Chase pointed out.

"And five minutes before that." Hikoti continued.

"And five minutes before that." Lexx agreed.

"Come on. I'm tired! Please! Tai, please!" Mimi begged. Tai looked at her and then around everyone else who looked tired, but weren't trying to admit it.

"Since it is coming up to sunset and we've been walking all day, maybe we should get dinner started and camp here for the night. What d'you guys think." Tai said.

"Whatever." Matt replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine by me." Lexx told him. "And I think I'm speaking for everyone." She looked at everyone who started doing their own thing.

"Good. Now that's settled, Chase, Lexx and Hikoti you guys go get the food along with Izzy and...Matt. Me and Tai will started building the fire. Mimi, you, Kari and TK start looking for stuff to burn in the fire, Joe, you look for a good place to eat and start making it clear. OK." Sora said taking charge. Everyone agreed and went off.

"Rolling Spines!" Cunomon yelled hitting a tree as fruits fell out of it. He had narrowly missed Chase and Sulcromon.

"Hey! Watch it, Spikey!" Sulcromon snarled kicking dirt over Cunomon.

"Try it yourself, lizard." Cunomon shot back. Sulcromon turned and faced him, her face looked like thunder.

"What did you call me?!" She demanded.

"Lizard." Cunomon answered coolly.

"That's what I thought you said. Fire Bolt!" Sulcromon yelled as a fire arrow appeared from her back and flew at Cunomon.

"Sulcromon! Cool it!" Chase snapped.

"Rolling Spines!" Cunomon yelled rolling at Sulcromon and catching her back.

"Cunomon! Stop it!" Lexxy yelled.

"Apologise! Both of you!" Lotomon told them.

"Or what?" The both said.

"Or poison gas attack...." Lotomon replied, with a sly look on her face. 

"OK, OK. I'm sorry." Sulcromon said.

"Like you mean it." Chase said.

"I'm sorry Cunomon. I shouldn't have flamed you." She told Cuno, more sincerely.

"Apology accepted." Cunomon said, with a smug look of his face.

"Cuno!" Lexx said sternly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my spines. It was uncalled for." Cunomon said staring at the floor.

"Apology accepted." Sulcromon smiled and walked over to the holes she'd been digging.

"Those two...." Chase muttered to herself putting mushrooms in a pile. Matt appeared next to her chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Those two. They like that all the time?" He asked.

"They have an argument like that pretty much every other day. You get used to it. They get on, but....that's not the worst fight they've had. It's funny y'know, they do really like each other, if they could get passed the argument bit, they'd be the perfect Digimon couple." Chase replied laughing to herself.

"That is, if Digimon can have relationships." Matt smiled.

"Yeah." Chase smiled. She looked at him for a minute, concentrating mainly on his eyes. When he looked at her. 

"What?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Chase said going a light shade of crimson.

"You're weird." Matt chuckled and walked away. Chase stared at his departing back for a second.

"Oh please, I can practically see the drool!" Lexx laughed appearing to her left smiling broadly. Chase went back to perfecting the pile of mushrooms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lexx." Chase said, trying not to blush.

"Oh yeah. You were drooling all over him!" Hikoti giggled joining in.

"Shut up!" Chase snapped. She picked the mushrooms up and walked back to where Sora and Tai were making the fire.

"In denial." Lexx declared.

"No doubt." Hikoti agreed nodding her head.

Later on as the kids all settled down to eat, things weren't so calm else where. Not far off, in the thick of the woods, Lichmon, a frog like Digimon with bludging yellow eyes was talking into a small pool of water, to his reptilian master, Basikmon, a fifty foot brown and dark green snake capable of causing death to any thing that looked at it's yellow eyes.

"Not to worry master. The children aren't safe as long as I'm watching them." Lichmon slurred.

"Good work Lichmon. Your valour will be greatly rewarded. What about the other three tagsss? Where are they? Are they being protected?" Basikmon hissed from the reflection on the water.

"Yes Master. With Jukomon guarding them, there is no way they could get the tags, unless he lets his guard down, which he never does." Lichmon replied.

"Good. Ssssend him in to finissh them off. Tonight!" Basikmon ordered. "Contact me again when the job hass been done!" He snapped and the reflection disappeared. Lichmon turned away, and walked to a tree trunk. 

"Right Jukomon. Do what you're told. Don't let your guard down, and finish the children off." Lichmon snapped.

"Oh shut up. I don't need a little frog to tell me what to do." Jukomon, a sphinx like Digimon snapped and headed off into the woods.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk. OK." Chase declared standing up. Everyone looked at her, Lexx and Hikoti's faces weren't surprised in the least, they were smiling. But everyone else's faces showed concern or puzzlement. "What?"

"Are you at least going to take Sulcromon?" Matt asked in the most unpatronizing voice he could.

"I'll be fine. I won't be gone for a long time. But, if it would make you feel better, I'll take her. C'mon Sully." Chase said walking away.

"Coming!" Sully giggled running after her and slowing her pace as she got closer.

"Aren't you two concerned for her safety?" Matt asked glaring at Hikoti and Lexx.

"Nope." Hikoti said.

"Should we be?" Lexx smiled.

"Well, yeah. I mean there are loads of evil Digimon about, she could get hurt." Matt replied.

"If your so bothered why don't you just follow her?" Mimi suggested eyeing Matt slyly. Matt's mouth went dry and he looked round everyone's faces, all their eyes on him.

"I-err-well-erm-I....yeah." Matt said trailing off.

"Now that's settled. Chase does that a lot. She prefers to be by herself sometimes. She's a bit sensitive....on the matter, of her-"

"Lexx!" Hikoti interrupted. "Ex-nay on the amily-fay!" She whispered. Lexx looked at her puzzled. Hikoti raised her eye brows and mouthed 'family, not good!' to her. Lexx understood and smiled apologetically.

"Err....sorry, I guess I can't tell you. Come on Cuno, I'm bushed, lets go to bed. Night everyone." Lexx said hastily and walked off to the cave they'd found to sleep in.

"Yeah. It's been a busy day. See you in the morning. Come on Lou." Hikoti added just a hastily. She got up and followed Lexxy, Lotomon close behind.

"What was that about." TK said sounding like Matt.

"Sulcromon, I have a bad feeling that we're lost." Chase said looking into the darkness. Sulcromon appeared at her heels, the red bolt on her back spreading a warm red light over the place.

"Really. I figured that out when we passed the skull and cross bones!" Sully snapped.

"Where and when was that?!" Chase asked shooting her look.

"Never. It was a joke. So laugh, ha ha." Sully said with unconvincing confidence in her voice.

"Don't do that. Please, not right now." Chase told her in exasperation.

"Sorry." Sully said looking at the floor.

"Yesss....you will be sssorry." A voice said. It was barely more than a whisper.

"W-who's there?!" Chase said panic becoming visible in her voice.

"You were a very ssstupid girl, to wander away from the sssafety of your camp, your friendsss. But then again...I had been becoming very hungry." The voice said. Someone slithered round in the darkness. Bright yellow eyes visible through the darkness.

"Sulcromon...." Chase said quietly.

"Who are you!? I'm warning you!" Sulcromon yelled to the eyes. The voice began to laugh, a low cackling laugh and who ever it was slithered closer.

"And what isss a ssstupid dragon going to do.....you have no idea what power isss facing you." The voice hissed. "And now you'll never find out. JUKOMON!" 

"Yes Master!" The sphinx-like Digimon yelled appearing in front of Basikmon.

"Holy-, Sulcromon, who is that?!" Chase yelled falling back.

"That's Jukomon! Everyone always thought he was a myth, but I guess he's not! All I know about him is that his attacks are very strong and it's been said that he has the power to kill Mega level Digimon!" Sulcromon said. "Chase I think it's safe to say, RUN!" 

"Not so fast! I can't have you going back to tell your friends about my masters plans, can I?" Jukomon sneered appearing in front of them.

"Sulcromon, I think it's safe to say we're not going to get through this!" Chase uttered hugging her Digimon partner.

"You think right girl. Sands of-"

"Howling Blaster!" A stream of blue fire hit Jukomon who fell back on the impacted.

"Chase! Climb on! Lets get outta here!" It was Matt, riding on Garurumon.

"How, do you suggest, I do that!" Chase screamed.

"Don't ask questions! Just grab my hand!" Matt yelled back putting his hand out for her. Chase accepted and grabbing on the Sully, was pulled/pushed up by Matt and Garurumon. "Now hold on to me. We're going to get out of here!" Matt yelled. "Go!"

"NO! Sands of Time!" Jukomon yelled. A sand whirl wind appeared behind them and started following, close behind Garurumon, despite he was going top speed.

"Sulcromon DigiVolve! We'll go two ways, it'll confuse him!" Chase yelled over the wind. Sulcromon nodded and jumped off Garurumon's back.

"Sulcromon DigiVolve to.......Boltramon!" Boltramon spread out her wings and swooped off into the air.

"Hey! You forgot me!" Chase yelled as Boltramon flew back down.

"Jump off! I'll catch you!" Boltramon told her. Chase did as she was told and jumped, landing on Boltramon's back, just in front of her wings.

"Let's get rid of this over grown artefact!" Chase yelled.

"I'm with you!" Matt yelled back.

"Right! Arctic Freezer!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Huh?!" Lexx said waking with a start. She looked around her to see everyone a sleep. But Chase and Matt weren't there. "Uh-oh.....Hikoti! Cuno! Everyone! Wake up! We've got an emergency!" Lexx yelled.

"Huh? Lexxy, go back to sleep." Tai said sleepily.

"NO! Chase and Matt are gone! So are Gabumon and Sully!" Lexxy screamed at the top of her voice. At this everyone woke up and looked out of the cave entrance where they could see blue, red and purple light. Plus a lot of yelling.

"Sands of Time!" Jukomon yelled again. The attack narrowly missing Boltramon who got out of the way just in time.

"That was to close. Keep a distance." Chase told her.

"I agree." Boltramon said and sharply turned away from Jukomon who was chasing after Garurumon and Matt, trying to hit them using his head butt attack.

"Arctic Freezer!" Boltramon yelled. An ice diamond appeared above Jukomon's head. It lowered itself around his head and cracked. Jukomon snarled and turned to Boltramon. 

"Sands of Time!" He yelled again. This time a larger sand whirl wind appeared and started to followed her every move again. 

"This is getting dumb! We're not going getting anything done!" Matt yelled to Chase.

"Matt! Can you see, I'm a little busy to argue right now!" Chase yelled back as Boltramon dodged another attack. 

"Diamond Claw!"

"Headbutt!" Jukomon said slamming into Garurumon's ribs. Garurumon toppled sideways, Matt falling off his back and slamming into a tree and landing totally out of it on the floor, by Jukomon's huge feet.

"MATT!" Chase screamed. "Boltramon go low! I've gotta get him away from there!" Chase yelled.

"No! It's to dangerous!" Boltramon told her firmly.

"But he could die! Please Boltramon! Let me down! Or I'll jump!" Chase threatened.

"You wouldn't!" Boltramon snapped.

"Wouldn't I?!" Chase teased sitting side ways.

"OK! OK!" I'll let you down!" Boltramon yelled. "Garurumon! Keep him busy!" 

"Oh yeah. That's easy." Garurumon said being slammed against a tree. Boltramon flew down and hovered above ground. Chase jumped off and ran over to Matt who was sitting up slowly, holding his head.

"Tai! Lets go! I don't think they can keep it up much longer! He looks powerful!" Hikoti, who was riding on Imensamon, called. 

"Then you, Sora and Lexxy go. We'll be along in a couple of minutes. Keep him busy." Tai called back.

"Right! You heard him. Lets go!" Lexxy said. "Come on Sartomon." 

"Tai, do you think Matt and Chase will be OK?" TK asked, obviously frightened for Matt's safety.

"Well-"

"Don't worry TK. They'll be fine. Right Tai?" Mimi butted in.

"Yeah. Yeah, they'll be fine." Tai said smiling weakly.

"Matt! Come on! We've got to move! It's to dangerous to stay out here!" Chase said quietly shaking Matt's shoulders. "Chase, why are you so concerned?" Matt asked, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Because, you got badly hurt. Now come on." Chase said glancing at the cut on his arm and allowing him to lean on her.

"Where do you think your going?!" Jukomon said appearing in front of them. 

"How did?!" Chase began. She looked round and saw both Garurumon and Boltramon, battered and bruised laying on the ground.

"They were easier than I thought. Then again, it was a fun chase too. And know, it's time to kill two birds with one stone." Jukomon laughed. "Sands of Ti-"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Not again!" Jukomon snapped looking round. There was MetalGreymon standing in front of everyone else and their Digimon.

"Hey Chase, how's it hanging?" Lexx smiled.

"Lexx! Boy am I glad to see you!" Chase grinned. 

"Lets take him! MetalGreymon!" Tai yelled.

"No problem! Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon yelled.

"Come on Matt, let's get outta here while we still have the chance." Chase said.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me." Matt said.

"No. This is pay back. You saved me, I save you. Plus, I care about you....."Chase said helping him sit down. He looked at her in a surprised way. "About everyone. I'm always wondering, will we get passed this danger, or is this the end. Now, you wait here. I've gotta go help." She smiled and ran off towards Boltramon who was standing up again.

"We're friends.....me, a Chase. She, cares, about me. No one's ever said that to me. Not even mom, or dad. Not even TK." Matt said to himself. "So why is she saying it.....ugh...GARURUMON!" Matt yelled as his crest began to glow.

"Garurumon DigiVolve to....WereGarurumon!"

"WereGarurumon?" Chase said climbing on to Boltramon.

"Gabumon's Ultimate state, I guess Matt made him DigiVolve because he feels the same way you do." Boltramon said. Chase stopped getting on and smiled. 

"Hello! Earth to Chase! Move it or lose it!" Hikoti yelled.

"Let's go Boltramon!" 

"No complaints here!" Boltramon said taking off.

"Everyone surround him and fire at the same time! We have got to get him when his guards down!" Tai yelled to everyone from off of MetalGreymon's shoulder.

"Giga Blaster!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Tsunami!"

"Start Shooter!"

"Arctic Freezer!" 

"Garuru Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcans Hammer!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Horn Buster!" All the Digimon fired their attacks at Jukomon who yelled as they all hit him. The dust cleared and he'd gone, made into data. In his place were three necklaces. The Digimon de-DigiVolved to their rookie forms whilst Izzy, Matt and Tai ran forward to examine the necklaces.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Chase said grabbing Matt's good arm. "You have got to rest!" She snapped.

"But, those necklaces, there tags. Yours, Hikoti's and Lexxy's tags." Matt explained.

"I don't care! You have got to rest up. I'll put some dressing on that when we get back to camp. OK." Chase smiled lightly and turned to Lexxy and Hikoti who were examining the tags.

"They're really cool! So what do they do again?" Hikoti asked, after examining her tag for the second time. Tai sighed in exasperation. This would be the fourth time he'd explained.

"The tags are were your own personal tag is held. It glows when the crest is near. Your crest and tag react with each other when your crests meaning has been fulfilled. The crest allows your Digimon to DigiVolve to their ultimate level. OK!" Tai said resting his head in his hands.

"Great." Lexxy smiled and stifled a yawn. "I'm going back to bed. It's been a busy night." She said getting up. Hikoti and everyone else followed, except Matt and Chase. Chase was patching up Matt's wound, which he was making a lot of fuss about.

"Oh, for God's sake! Do shut up! It may hurt, but it's already beginning to heal! So it's not deep, just quite...big and...bloody." Chase said. "Now hold still. This might sting a little." She said quietly soaking a piece of cloth with antiseptic.

"What d'ya mean-OW! THAT HURT!" Matt yelled as Chase rammed it on the cut.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Chase yelled back.

"So, I see we're back to hating each other again." Matt said glaring at Chase who glared straight back.

"If that's how you want it to be then fine!" She snapped taking cotton wool and a bandage out of Sora's first aid kit. Matt said nothing in return. But something caught his eye, something Chase was wearing.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to the small silver locket around her neck.

"A locket, what's it look like?" Chase said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can see it's a locket. What's in it?" Matt asked.

"Pictures....of my parents." Chase replied quietly putting the cotton wool on the wound.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Lexx was saying about why you may have walked off earlier, said something about your family....back Hikoti told her not to, what's that about?" Matt asked.

"You promise not to tell anyone." Chase said fiddling with the bandage.

"I promise." Matt replied softly. Chase raised her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"My parents...were killed....in a car accident. I get sensitive about it, and sometimes like to be by myself to think about it." Chase said simply.

"What happened?"

"I must've been four when this happened, my sister Darby must've been.....thirteen. Me and my family, had been out, for the day. It had all been going great, when my dad was backing into the drive, a car came hurtling around the corner, must've been doing at least eighty. Took the front of our car clean off. My sister and I got out with cuts and bruises. The worst the driver got was a broken arm and cuts on his head." Chase stopped as she sniffed back tears. Her shoulders shuddered and she sighed. Matt put a comforting hand on her shoulder at which, Chase put her hand on top of it.

"Mom and dad, both died, on impact. There would've been no way to save them. Darby and I were put up in an orphanage and up for adoption. Darby got adopted by a really nice family, they wanted to take me too, but Darby didn't want me to go with her, she'd always hated me. A few weeks later I was adopted too, by a total wash up family. I swear, I was the cleanest thing in the house when I first went in there. The father used to come home drunk at least five times a week and beat me up, see, he was a violent drunk. The mother wasn't any better. She used to laze about the house all day drinking white wine or vodka and tell me what to do. She'd never lift a finger. Their son, Arnold, to them picture perfect, they never saw the side of them I did. He used to beat me up and use me as a punch bag." Chase stopped again, this time her shoulders shuddered even more violently and a tear dripped off the end of her nose.

"He used to beat you up?" Matt asked in awe.

"Yeah. No one used to do anything about it. School, when ever I went, was just as bad. I had no friends and that was either because of Arnold telling them I was an inbred. A mongrel, he once said I was the spawn of Satan, which I had a bit of fun with for a little while. Or it was because I was smarter than them, I always had my nose in a book and was reading almost all the time. They didn't even remember my birthday, when I turned five. That day I decided to run away. Packing everything I had, which wasn't much, into a bag and left through the front door, right in front of Arnold's mother. She didn't notice at all. I lived on what I could for as long as I could, until one day, this guy, Mr. Fugiama he took me in and looked after me. He was the guy that let me go on a totally different camp to you guys. I'd lived next door to Lexxy y'see and we were friends, Lexxy told me about this artist camp or something like that, and because she is really good at drawing and I'd like to learn to draw, we went. Whilst we were there we were sucked in to the Digital World and have been looking for a way out ever since." Chase finished with a thoughtful sigh. She wiped the last of her tears away with the back of her hand and went back to bandaging Matt's arm.

"Can I see the locket? The inside of it." He asked. Chase nodded, and unclipped it. She handed it to him and took another bandage from Sora's kit. She looked different without her locket. It was almost as if it was a part of her. Matt opened the locket carefully and saw two pictures. One of a black haired man with light blue eyes, and the other of a copper haired woman and green eyes. She had the same shape face as Chase and was smiling in exactly the same way.

"You look a lot like your mom." Matt said smiling.

"Thanks. People usually say I look like my dad, cause we have the same eye colour and everything, but Darby, from the last time I saw her, looks more like him and I've always thought I looked more like my mom." Chase smiled weakly and looked back at the ground. Matt handed the locket to her. She took it and clipped it back round her neck and started folding the unneeded bandages up.

"Chase...you miss them, don't you? I mean, of course you miss them, what I mean is, oh God! I'm sorry, I mean-thanks." Matt stammered getting up, he started walking away, debating in his head weather to look back or not.

"No problem." Chase uttered quietly, her blue, tear filled eyes staring into Matt's back. Matt did look back, their eyes were caught in a gaze for a few seconds, when Chase looked away and stood up. She turned her back to Matt and looked into the dark. She gripped onto the locket and muttered something. Matt walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. She looked round and smiled. "Sort your speech problem out?" She asked smiling lightly.

"Yeah." Matt replied.

"So what did you want to say?" Chase asked.

"I care about you too." Matt said simply. Chase looked at him, surprised y this out burst. Yet she smiled and flung her arms around his neck, so as to give him a hug. Matt, was thrown aback by this and didn't know exactly what to do. But he let her hug him and grabbed on to her hands as they left his neck. "We're friends, now, right?" He whispered leaning his forehead on hers.

"I guess so." Chase replied just as quietly.

"Just one more thing left to do." Matt said.

"What's that?" Chase asked puzzled.

"This." Matt said quickly and kissed her. They pulled away from each other, Chase surprised and Matt embarrassed. To his surprise she smiled and dropped her hands from his.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll change the dressing tomorrow before we set off, OK." Chase said and started walking back. Matt stared at her, when she looked back smiling. "Coming?" She said holding out her hand. Matt smiled and ran up next to her and took her hand. 

Lexx-'So, now we've got our tags, hopefully we'll find or crests soon! I hope so anyway! I can't wait to see Cuno's Ultimate stage! And another, Hikoti is not going to lay off this Chase and Matt thing. But if you ask me, Izzy wants to be more than friends with her. It's be kinda cute too, since she is smaller than him. Also knowing our new enemy is a huge snake with yellow eyes that are capable of killing, is not something we're finding easy to sleep on. But once we can all get to the ultimate, they'll be no stopping us!'


End file.
